sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
Oracleia
__TOC__ Oracleia is a shy, soft spoken, kind, intellenigent Half- Latina. But don't let her looks fool you, this girl can become a forcus to be reckoned with when it comes to fighting. She smart and quick on her feet, and it helps that she's good a gymnastics, so she may not be fast or strong but she can outwit you if you're not paying attention. Cassandra has long to be like her idol The Warrior, Wonder Woman. Short, lean tan skin that she inherited from her mother with semi- wide hips and a slim waist. She also got her mothers big chocolate color eyes With white blonde hair that goes to the middle of her back which she got from her Father. She walks straight and grace when she's on a mission but when she at school or walking home her shoulders are slouched and she always caring a book in her hands. In general she's very attractive. General Personality CC looks like one of the girls that would be dizzy and snobby, but she is the polar opposite, almost at least. She is at the top of her class in grades and is very shy, soft-spoken and careful around people. According to Jace Jordan her best friend, calls her a Know-it-all and ridicules. When she gets talking on a subject like plants or mythology she can sprout every bit of information that she can. She's also known for being so disorganize a tornado looks neat. She's also very close guarded and secretive and insecure about if not some then all things that she doesn't want people to know. : Good Traits: Kind, Soft spoken, smart, patient, careful, Determine, cheerful, Gives good advice, manners (sometimes), tries to keep the peace, self-reliant : Bad Traits: fearful, guarded, secretive, pretentious, insecure, disorganized, stressed, Acts before thinking, Doesn't always listen to orders, She thinks she knows more then everyone else : Quirks: doesn't like her food to touch each other Hopes One day CC hopes to be just like her role model Heroines Wonder Women and Supergirl. To prove to the world that she doesn't have to be a super strong guy or have superpowers to be a warrior. Also she hopes to be a wife and mother one day with a job that helps people on a more personal level. Fears buried alive, dolls, tornado, and Thunder storms because when they happen her vision get worst and they are sometimes false, so she gets confused on whats the real vision and whats false. Memorable Quote(s) "I see you" She always says Holy with some Greek god's name(Ex. Holy Aphrodite) Family : Mother: Sophia Castillo Caprice. A Latina, Surgeon with short spiked brown hair and brown eyes: ALIVE : Father: Remy (Remington) Caprice. Englishman, Psychiatrist with Blue eyes and White blonde hair: Alive : Sibling(s): Baby Sister Maria Caprice: Looks like Dora the explore, 5: Alive : Other: Aunt Lyla Caprice: Taught CC everything she knew about Greeks and Seers Friends Kladur: They share a common interest in keeping the team intact and calm. Also they share a Protective and wiser Brother/sister relationship Kali Ford:a rebellious Redhead who dreams of being an architect, the two are good friends, but she doesn't a lot about CC. Keira Ryan: The two are like sisters, even though CC is older then Keira, Keira is still protective over her and knows what she's thinking. Jace Jordan: is her Best friend. His very protective of CC and She can be very motherly over him when he does something stupid. Most people think they are a couple by the way they act towards each other. Megan: The two all close and CC tries her best to help Megan learn how to cook and they talk about earth things all the time. Enemies Legion of Shadows Motion Magician: Flirts with her at every change he gets or whenever He see's her. Jenna Howey and Ginger Lynn: Two cheer leaders that do everything they can to torture poor CC in every way. Love Interest CC does want a Straight guy that strong, but doesn't push or run over her. She wants one that's smart and makes her feel special and give her a taste of danger and freedom that she wished she had growing up. She wants a guy thats going to be the one to make the first move and kiss her in public and take her out a lot and hold her hand. She wants a guy to be affectionate with her and not shy like she is. : Past: Rick Browning an African american Football star at her old school. : ' Current:' Lance Tyson: A regular guy from England, with deep blue eyes and brown hair. She later marries him. : : Powers & Skills She's a seer or Oracle. Like in the Greek stories. She can see glimpses into the future Battle Power(s):She can see glimpses into the future Power Perks: Cass can see somethings that are going to happen. She can help people get ready for them the bad things to come, sometimes Power Limits: The vision happen at random so she has no control over them. She can't tell anyone about their futures or try to change the future Weapons She has two mini Greek daggers strapped to her belt in the back. For her to use in battle Other Equipment A Bullet Proof top thats attached to her costume top. Enchances Armor on her arms, legs and neck. She also has a Crystal ball attached to the side of her belt, that acts as a sercurity camera for her to use to watch the enemies. She can hack into sercurity cameras with it or use her own Mirco wall camera. Fighting Style Midway, so that she can observe the enemy and if she must or when she ready start fighting. She's a team player but can handle her own weight. : '''Strengths: '''Agility, She very flexible, Her book smarts by observing her enemies, defense she good at backing up people when she need to or is forced to. : '''Weaknesses: '''Speed she's not very fast when running from something so she gets caught easily and that leads to others have to come and save her. Strength, she not very strong period, but see knows the basics of fighting she's just not good at and that tends to get her ass kick a lot. Her own powers are her weakness because they come and go as they please and they sometimes happen when she's fighting and it causes her to get distracted. Also she gets huge headaches and they distracted and she doesn't pay attention to whats happing around her. She kind and likes to see the good in people and tends to try to reason with them rather then fighting them and they use that and kick her ass badly. Cassandra was born in Springfield, Texas to Sophia and Remy Caprice. And grew up there till she was 12 and then moved to Tampa, Florida. Her mother is a brain surgeon from San Antonio and her dad is a Psychiatrist from Dallas,Texas. Anyway when they move from Texas to Florida her parents saw she was a little lonely some on her 13th birthday they got her a black cat, she later names her Nyx because Nyx was the goddess of night and her cats fur was dark as the night sky and her eyes were color of a star. She goes to Hillsborough High School where she in the IB program and then she meets Kali Ford a rebellious Redhead who dreams of being an architect and falls for her other friend Richard Browning or Rick who is a Football Wide receiver. One night she was walking home from the bus stop and runs into two agents from the legion of shadows where after fighting for a bit they knock her, but before that she sent a message for help to Her friend Keira (Dazzle) through her cell phone. So the next thing she knows is that she's in a cell and that they are using her fore her abilities. When Dazzle gets the message she tells Batman about it and begs him to let her go and help Cass. He agreed to let her go if she took the others with her. When Batman sends the team to see if they can find out where she is and then to contact the league if they found it or not. They did find her but they got caught because Dazzle didn't listen to Batman's orders and ran off to get Oracleia out. In the end they ended up breaking her out and she is later welcome on to the team. When she not training or going on mission with the team she's at her aunt Lyla's. Her Aunt Lyla has minor foresight and she caught degree's in psychology and psychic powers. Aunt Lyla was the one to tell Cass that she had the powers of foresight, and helped her control her powers as best as she could. - Her name means "Rare Prophet of doom" Which refers to her family curse. - Her favorite Food is White Chocolate Macadamin nut cookie. Though Keira has forbid her from having pixie sticks in fear of CC having one of her deadly sugar rushes. - She's Triligual. She speaks English, Greek, and Spainsh Flunetly - She is know for being a know-it-all and Self Reliant - There is an ancient family curse that the first born daughter is cursed with a snake like birth mark on there body and has minor or major seer powers and they always die young. CC bares the full fledge Caprice Curse, with the snake tattoo like birth mark on her back and has Major Seer abilities. - In the Future CC has twin daughters, Hope and Faith that are villains, she also dies young by a stab wound to the adnomal, by her clone pretending to be her doopleganger. - CC Dies a week before her 38th Birthday and her Divorce being Finalized. 001 (3).jpg|The Past never leaves This is no teenage dream by kitkat2014-d4cjo7o.png|Teenage Dream Lance and CC Request preemptive strike by zombieowl-d3gqrqn.png|Who will strike by ZombieOwl Happy birthday jace cc by rainvongola-d4748nr.png|Jace and Cassie Caprice.png PastandFuture.png Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:Characters Category:Hero